


Little Newt

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gen, Protective Theseus Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein, little newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: I'm just saying. Newt gets deaged into a 3 year old toddler and is all big eyes and soft squishy cheeks. Then brother-loving Theseus just charges as quickly as he can to smother his itty bitty brother with hugs and kisses and never sharing him with anyone till they find a cure





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, I’m Newt!” A little boy emerges from Newt’s big coat and Tina panics for a moment right before adjusting some of the clothes to fit the kid’s body.

She’s so glad the curse that hit him was just a de-aging spell. Once they get to MACUSA she’ll ask Fontaine to make a potion to fix it.

“I’m Tina,” she tells the boy who looks adorably at her, all reddish curls and freckles all over that soft face of his.

“I like you, Tina! Can we be friends?” Newt beams and she can’t help but nod. She takes his hand and looks as Pickett climbs up his shoulders, looking worriedly at him.

“He’s going to be fine, Pickett. Stop fussing about it!” She huffs, looking as Newt starts introducing himself to the creature. Quickly, she apparates them both to MACUSA.

Tina had no idea Theseus Scamander was planning on paying a visit to his little brother until he saw him running towards them.

He glares at her as soon as he realizes what’s going on.

“What happened?”

She quickly explains how one of the poachers hit Newt with a de-aging spell and how she managed to glue the rest to the ground before apparating away. A little nervous she adds that’ll probably take a whole day to prepare the potion to get Newt back to normal.

“But I can keep him in my office–”

“He’s my brother, so I’ll be taking care of him,” Theseus cuts her off, narrowing his eyes. But when he looks down a little Newt his expression turns into a soft, fondly smile. “Hi, little one.”

Little Newt frowns, confused… At least until Theseus kneels in front of him and something in his brain seems to click.

“Thee?” Newt confusion disappears, quickly replaced with a grin. “Thee! What happened to you? You look funny. Your friend put a spell on you again?”

Theseus chuckles before taking little Newt into his arms and kissing him on the forehead.

“No, I just grew up, little one.”

The expression Newt makes then is so sad Tina has the impulse to hug him, but she’s sure Theseus would probably bite her arm off before letting her take Newt away from him.

“But if you’re a grown up now, you’re not going to play with me anymore! Dad says grown ups get bored of kids!” Newt starts tearing up and Tina wants to punch Newt’s father in the face, but she knows very well he’s dead now.

It looks like Theseus would like to do that too. Although instead he kisses Newt’s both cheeks.

“Don’t listen to Dad, little one. I’ll never get bored of you!” He assures, tickling Newt until the boy giggles happily. “Now let’s go get some hot cocoa.”

“With marshmallows?”

“Of course, little one.”

***

Theseus spends the rest of his day taking care of little Newt, roaming around MACUSA with the boy in his arms and telling him everything he knows about magical creatures so his little brother is happy.

Some aurors try to meet little Newt, because the boy is adorable, they even offer Theseus to help him take care of Newt, but the British auror bares his teeth at them in response.

Tina sighs, reminding herself it’s just going to last one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Omgg gasp what if Gellert deages Newt to 3 or 4 for easier capture and everyone (especially Theseus) loses their shit bc he's so adorable and innocent and needs to be protected??

It was a bad idea, because now Gellert is looking into a pair of green eyes in a very round, soft face. Little Newt (because Newton doesn’t sound that great on a child) smiles and his grin is huge, sincere and so bright is one of those that almost blinds people.

“I like your eyes!” Newt says happily. “They’re different and I like different things.”

Gellert smiles back without realizing what he’s doing. No, he can’t… He just can’t take a child like that, taking thirty year old Newton was one thing, but trying to take little three-year-old Newt was something very different.

The kid is not even afraid of him, he just keeps grinning and babbling about how awesome Gellert’s eyes are.

“Little one?” Of course, now Theseus Scamander is looking at them with concern.

The fight stops because everyone is just so fascinated with the little kid with red, beautiful hair and freckles that is giggling happily.

Even Rosier is grinning at Newt. She tries to reach out to him, but the older Scamander is faster.

“Thee,” Newt seems to have recognized his own brother and allows the auror to pick him up. “Look at my friend over there; he has eyes of different colour! And my other friend, she said I can have her hat.”

Theseus narrows his eyes both at Vinda and Grindelwald.

“They’re not your friends, Artemis,” Theseus says, but he regrets it almost immediately. His brother makes such a hurt expression that’s painful to watch.

“Of course we are friends,” Gellert assures at the same Vinda is looking at the boy with her kindest smile yet.

“We can be best friends if you want, mon petit,” she offers and the older Scamander tries to shield his little brother with his arms from them. Narrowing his eyes even at that auror Goldstein and her sister when they both try to approach to him.

Little Newt demands to be put on the floor so he can talk to his new friends about magical creatures, he’s so determined and it’s so obvious that big brother of his dotes on him so much that he has no other choice but to do as the kid says.

He starts to tell everyone around about hippogriffs and the best way to say ‘hello’ to them.

“You have to be polite,” Newt explains and Gellert watches in amusement as his followers and the aurors sit in a circle around the boy just to listen to him talk. Because he’s just adorable. “But they’re not like us, so you don’t shake hands with them. They don’t have hands! No, you need to do this, but also look at them.”

And the little boy proceeds to demonstrate by bowing down and staring at something in front of him with a huge smile on his face.

“And that’s how you make friends with an hippogriff! Now I want to talk about dragons!”

Theseus chuckles, standing close to Newt as the boy asks to be picked up.

“I need to be tall so I can talk about dragons,” Newt explains as it’s completely obvious.

It looks like it’s going to take a while for him to finish babbling about the creatures, but nobody seems to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww I just read Newt getting de-aged😍 could you write something like this with theseus taking care of de-aged newt and newt telling him about creatures plsss🙏💖

“I want to be a magiczoo when I grow up,” Newt looks up at him, all serious and hopeful that Theseus has to hold back a chuckle.

It happened just minutes ago; Dougal was playing with a few bottles and accidentally dropped one of them over Newt’s head. Fortunately, it was just a de-aging potion that turned Newt into an adorable three-year-old.

“Magizoologist, little one,” Theseus ruffles Newt’s soft, reddish hair, takes him in his arms and kisses his cheeks.

The little boy narrows his eyes at him, then he nods and ask his brother to sit on the couch.

“I’m gonna tell you about creatures, Thee,” he says, grabbing a piece of paper and some crayons. “Because you’ll be my assistant, so you need to know.”

“Really? Am I going to be your assistant?” Theseus quirks up one of his brows at him. “You just decided that? Why?”

“Because I trust you. You’re a good brother.”

Green eyes look back at him, so honest and so kind that Theseus feels warm inside. Of course Newt doesn’t notice how moved is Theseus by his words; he just begins to draw.

The first thing he shows Theseus looks like a dark blue ball with big eyes.

“This is a niffles,” Newt points at it, very much happy with the result. “They make grabby hands at shinny things.”

“Don’t you mean Niffler?”

“Thee you’re not the magiczoo, I am the magiczoo!”

“You’re right, you’re the expert here, I’m sorry,” Theseus says as he kisses Newt’s curls.

The little boy looks more at ease after that and continues with his lesson about magical creatures. His next drawing looks like a green line with tiny hands that makes Theseus think of a bowtruckle. He has to guess because Newt doesn’t even bother to tell him the name of the creature.

“They like trees and some of them are shy, but they know me. They talk a lot, but sometimes they’re grumpy.”

The next thing he shows Theseus is just a piece of paper with nothing in it, although little Newt looks really smug and amused by it.

“What is that, little one?”

“It’s a demiguise!” He giggles. “But he’s invisible now, he disappeared!”

By the time he starts talking about mooncalves Newt’s so exhausted he falls asleep with his head over the table he was using to draw.

Theseus picks him up and kisses him on the forehead before taking him to his bedroom, silently lamenting the potion only last a day.


	4. Little Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Theseus getting deaged? I think that would be super funny and cute as well

“An accident” they tell Newt when he arrives at the Ministry to pick his brother up. His older brother that is now looking at him in the body of a four-year-old.

“He was in the room where we keep the evidence,” one of the aurors explains. “We believe it was a cursed object. A healer checked on him just minutes ago, it seems there’s nothing to worry about though.”

She and another auror have been assigned to keep an eye on little Theseus and they look very much relieved when Newt walks in.

Newt knows exactly why. Theseus can be a nightmare for people he considers strangers.

“I think he doesn’t like us,” the witch comments.

“He’s just being grumpy, don’t worry, he’s like that with most of people,” Newt assures just in time for the little boy hiding behind the desk to come out and run towards him happily.

“Newt!” Well… At least Theseus recognizes him, which will make taking care of him a little easier.

It looks like the cursed object has mixed his memories from the past and the present together somehow.

“Hello, Thee!”

The little boy reaches out to him with both hands and Newt tries not to chuckle while he takes Theseus in his arms.

However, the moment he does the kid narrows his eyes at the aurors and sticks out his tongue at them both.

“What do you think you’re doing, Thee?” Newt scolds, his frown makes Theseus look a little bit ashamed. “You don’t have to be rude!”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Scamander. It’s nothing, we understand… He’s just a kid,” says the wizard with the grey coat while the other auror just nods.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” The witch insists.

“Thank you, but–”

“We don’t need you,” Theseus cuts her off, putting his arms around his brother’s neck. “I’m going to take care of Newt.”

He tries.

Once they’re back at home, Theseus spends his afternoon following Newt around the house.

He constantly asks Newt if he needs anything; he “makes” him a tea that tastes like water and little bit of sugar, the same one Newt drinks completely because Theseus is waiting for a response.

“I liked it, thanks,” Newt assures and smiles sincerely when he sees Theseus looking back at him with pride.

“See? I’m taking care of you.”

“Of course you are, Thee.” Newt grins, wondering if his brother will remember anything of that once he goes back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More deaged newt with theseus😍

“Tina!” The little boy comes back to her office, how he escaped from his older brother she has no idea, but she’s sure Theseus must be worried sick now. “I’m going to hide from Thee!”

Newt is trying to whisper and she holds back a chuckle because that’s the loudest whisper she has ever heard.

The little boy decides to hide behind the curtains and Tina thinks is better not to tell him that she can definitely see his feet. That way if Theseus Scamander storms into her office he won’t kill her.

“Don’t be a telltale, Tina!” Newt warns, feet moving excitedly behind the heavy fabric.

“I won’t, I promise.”

***

Theseus, as predicted, walks into the room, pale, worried, ready to jump at anyone’s throat if necessary. He looks at Tina and is about to say something when he spots the tiny feet behind the curtains.

‘Playing hide-and-seek’ Tina mouths at him so Newt can’t hear her. Theseus nods, relieved, taking a few steps closer to the window.

“Have you seen my little brother?”

“No, I thought he was with you,” Tina says, not even trying to hide her smile.

They both hear Newt giggle. Theseus keeps walking around as if nothing has happened. By the way his eyes sparkle the British auror is very much amused.

Tina has never seen him so happy or relaxed before.

“Are you sure he’s not behind your couch? Or under your desk?” Theseus says, voice completely serious.

“Not at all, Mr. Scamander.”

“And what about your… curtains!”

Newt starts laughing even before Theseus pulls one of the curtains to reveal the little boy with reddish curls behind it.

“I got you, you mischievous little Niffler!” Theseus chuckles taking the amused boy in his arms, kissing him on his round, pink cheeks.

“I’m not a niffles, Thee! I’m a demiguise! I was invisible!” Newt explains, still giggling uncontrollably.

“Of course you were, little one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert dealing with de-aged Scamander brothers, one is clingy and cuddly (puppy eyes for life) and the other one talks too much about animals and is super nice to the ones he already has

“Maybe I didn’t think this through,” Gellert says to himself, looking down at the two boys in front of him.

A five-year-old and a three-year-old. The oldest is the most difficult of them; Theseus spends the first minutes following his little brother around and taking him by his tiny hand. He also growls at Gellert every time he wants to get closer to Newt.

The three-year-old doesn’t seem to mind or notice Theseus’ overprotection. He also doesn’t realize his brother doesn’t want him near Gellert at all because Newt keeps talking to the dark lord about his creatures.

Finally, defeated by those green, big eyes, Theseus sighs and glares at Gellert.

“He wants to talk about creatures,” the boy explains. “So you sit and listen.”

Gellert does because he’s too amused to be angry. Theseus sits next to his brother and hugs him the whole time while Newt starts talking about the Nifflers.

***

It takes Newt getting hurt for Theseus to trust Gellert; they’re playing in the living room when Newt falls on the floor over his hand. His eyes fill with tears and Theseus panics because he has no idea what to do.

So he grabs Gellert by his coat and pulls to get his attention.

“You need to fix him so he stops crying,” Theseus demands, fierce and almost angry.

“It’s okay, Newt, everything’s going to be fine,” Gellert takes the little boy in his arms, sits him next to him on the couch and starts healing him. He kisses both his hands when he finishes, prompting Theseus to narrow his eyes, although he forgets completely about that when he sees Newt giggle.

“You’re not that bad after all,” the five-year-old comments, looking back at Gellert.

“Thank you,” the dark lord says, trying not to chuckle.

Theseus curls up next to him while Newt begins to explain the best way to be friends with a Zouwu. He calls them ‘Zous’ but neither Gellert nor Theseus correct him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald giving de-aged Newt a herd of bowtruckles that lost their tree and Theseus giving him him a baby niffler

Gellert has never seen anyone so in awe like little Newt is at that moment when he gives him the bowtruckles.

His amazement turns into a huge grin when the bowtruckles start to climb him like he’s their new favorite tree. Newt laughs happily and Gellert can see already the British auror behind him having an internal battle with himself. He seems happy because his little brother clearly is, but also irritated because it was a dark lord the one that put that huge smile on his face.

Then, the little boy looks up at him, ignoring his brother completely and declares: “You’re my best friend now.”

“It’s an honor,” Gellert says honestly because it truly feels like it.

Theseus Scamander, a thirty year old man, almost pouts at the little kid.

“I thought  _I_  was your best friend.”

“You’re my brother, Thee,” the boy says.

“But also your best friend.”

“No, he is,” Newt says as he points at Gellert and the dark lord can’t help but chuckle when Scamander glares back at him.

***

He hates Theseus Scamander. That attention seeker didn’t last even an hour before he returned with a tiny ball of fur in his hands.

And that’s absolutely cheating because that baby Niffler is Lissette and she already lived inside Newt’s case. At least Gellert got him a new family of bowtruckles.

And Newt takes her in his tiny hands with so much care, almost like he’s afraid of hurting her.

“She’s so beautiful, Thee,” Newt whispers, because the baby is still asleep. “I’m going to take care of her, I promise.”

“Am I your best friend now, little one?”

Newt giggles, but nods.

“Yes.”

“And what about him?” Theseus does a dismissive gesture in Gellert’s direction.

Newt looks suddenly sad.

“I’m sorry, but Dad says that I can have just one best friend. And that’s Thee now.”

“Don’t worry, Kleiner,” Gellert says, smiling kindly at the little boy. But when Newt turns around to put the baby Niffler on his lap, the dark lord narrows his eyes at the auror.

Theseus Scamander is gonna pay for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a de aged Newt being kidnapped and ready to be sold on the black market but a very angry and vengeful Grindelwald/or Theseus comes to the rescue?? Thank you!

Theseus is never going to forget the look on Grindelwald’s face when he told him Newt had been kidnapped. Someone had turned him into a three-year-old in order to take him away.

Grindelwald is completely livid; there’s hatred burning like fire in his mismatched eyes.

And Theseus is glad to see the same hate he feels; he doesn’t like the dark lord at all (he’s been following his brother around the world for months now) but he has no one else to ask for help. The Ministry is useless, it’ll be weeks before they find Newt. And he’s not willing to wait any other second.

Besides, Grindelwald can  _see_. Theseus watches as he closes his eyes and tries to focus. His hands close into fists.

“I know where he is.”

***

Newt’s about to be sold, likes he’s just a thing… in an alley while all those dark wizards are passing by, not even wondering why is there a little kid inside a magic cage, crying…

Theseus is blind and the only thing he sees is the red of his fury; he’s about to jump at the man trying to encourage people to take a look at his brother when Grindelwald stops him.

“Wait,” he whispers and walks next to the witch that’s listening to the wizard in charge of the store.

“And what does he do?” She says, not very impressed with the little boy, that’s now curled up in the cage, too tired to keep crying. “He’s cute, but does he do anything else? Something worth the money you’re asking for?”

The wizard smirks at her and Theseus is screaming internally just to hex that smile out of his face.

“He can tame any beast you want, ma'am. Even dragons.”

At that, another two wizards get close, clearly interested.

“Is it true?”

“I want him,” Grindelwald says then, making everyone shut up.

They all recognize him.

“My lord! It’s an honor! What can I do for you, Sir?”

“Can I see him?”

The man is so excited he doesn’t hesitate to free little Newt from his cage.

Grindelwald kneels in front of him, while the people behind him are barely hiding their excitement.

Newt recoils on the ground, not sure what to think of the newcomer. And because of his sudden mistrust and fear, Theseus is sure that someone has hurt him.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” Grindelwald says, trying not to look threatening.

“I can make him behave if you–”

The dark lord glares at the wizard in a way it makes him and everyone else around shiver in fear.

“I brought something for you,” he says as he gets a little ball of fur out of his coat pocket.

Newt beams and reaches out immediately, but stops at the last second.

“It’s okay, it’s for you, Newt.”

“A Niffler!” The little boy beams happily, taking the creature with so much care in his tiny hands.

“Can I pick you up, Newt?”

The boy hesitates. Theseus is aching to take him in his arms, but he knows he must wait. Instead he watches as he nods and Grindelwald picks him up.

“What happened to you?” The dark lord points at a bruise next to Newt’s mouth.

“They don’t like when I cry,” the boy mumbles, looking sad. The baby Niffler climbs up to his shoulder to nuzzle his cheek. “But I’m not gonna cry anymore… I promise.”

“Could you please point at the person that this to you?” Finally, it seems like the people around are realizing that something’s wrong. The buyers are slowly backing up. The wizard behind the counter begins to stammer.

“Downstairs,” Newt says, looking at a small space behind a desk.

“We d-didn’t damage the merchandise, Sir. We only wanted him to beha–”

“Call the others,” Grindelwald orders. He kisses Newt’s forehead and turns around. “Scamander.”

Theseus sobs when he finally takes his little brother into his arms.

“Thee!” Newt giggles happily when his brother pulls him close. “Please don’t be sad!”

“I’m not sad, little one. I’m happy. I’m so happy,” he smiles, tears falling from his eyes.

Grindelwald takes out his wand just when another three wizards appear behind that old desk, all of them seem to have emerged from the ground.

They’re afraid… as they should be.

“Please take Newt home, Scamander. He doesn’t need to see this.”

“Mr. Eyes is not coming with us, Thee?”

Despite of being furious, Grindelwald chuckles at that.

“I’m afraid I can’t, Newt. But I promise I’ll pay you a visit later, alright?”

“Alright.” Newt says and Theseus apparates them both away.

He just hopes Grindelwald takes his time torturing all those wizards before killing them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggle!ChildNewt AU. Grindelwald ends up running into this red head, frecked faced kid a lot. He didn't pay him much attention at first. After all, he was just a muggle after all. He was just something that caught his eye, something curious and entertaining to watch. Running around with a different animal everyday it seemed. Grindelwald didn't realize how invested he'd become with the kid until he stopped showing up in the usual spots for days. Anything could happen to a kid living on the street

Gellert doesn’t care about muggles at all. He really doesn’t. Especially kids, because if muggles are boring, muggle kids are even worse.

But there’s this child, a three-year-old, running through the streets of London with animals, different types of animals each day. Although kids do that all the time, don’t they? They run along with cats and dogs and even rabbits or goats.

But this kid is different. He’s a little boy with reddish curls and green eyes that Gellert sees for the first time with a huge wolf. It doesn’t matter what the woman is trying to say to the muggle auror (Gellert knows there’s a word for them, but he doesn’t really care) telling him there is nothing to worry about because the kid is being followed by his dog.

Gellert, despite of himself, is impressed. The second time he sees him, it’s always in the same place usually when he’s about to have a meeting with his followers, the kid is giggling, patting an alligator with his hand (now despite of hating muggles, Gellert knows a thing or two about non-magical creatures and he can tell when something is dangerous) and he’s just calling it Helena? Who calls an alligator Helena?

He’s ready to protect the child, he doesn’t care if there are muggles around screaming. But then Helena looks more like she’s keeping an eye on the little kid like he’s her own.

And then he has to remind himself (again) he doesn’t really care about muggles.

He sees him again, walking happily with a lion at his side and while the other muggles start screaming (predictable things they are) Gellert chuckles, completely amused.

Gellert doesn’t see him the next day, or the other and starts cursing himself for not following him in the first place because that kid is obviously special and he should’ve taken him because it’s obvious that his muggle parents don’t know how to take care of him.

Trying not to admit to himself how much he cares, Gellert tracks the little boy down. The footprints lead him to a house just a few blocks from where he is, which leads him to believe that’s probably the boy’s house.

The man that opens the door is a muggle and it looks so  _so_  much like the kid that Gellert is sure he’s looking at the father.

He’s beautiful, breathtaking. And Gellert freezes for a moment because the way the man smiles at him doesn’t help him at all.

He has changed his mind. He’s going to take the kid and the father as well.

“What can I do for you?”

Gellert has a couple of things in mind.

Then, before he can say anything the muggle talks again, surprising him.

“Oh! You’re a…” He blushes adorably. “I mean… You must be looking for Theseus for sure. He’s… like you.”

“A wizard?” That’s getting more interesting. The lovely man nods. Is that man Theseus his husband and that’s why he knows about wizards? And if the kid looks so much like him does it mean he’s the Mummy? Because the thought of that man pregnant is just so… lovely. “Yes… I was hoping I could talk to him.”

“Would you like to come inside? I’m Newt, Newt Scamander.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Newton. I’m Gellert Grindelwald.” He can’t stop himself and adds: “So is Theseus your husband?”

Newton giggles, amused by Gellert’s words.

“He’s my brother.”

“Are you married?”

“No.”

“Do you have kids?” At that, Newton narrows his eyes and Gellert decides to tell him about the little kid.

Newt chuckles and Gellert realizes he likes the sound of his laughter a little bit too much. He doesn’t care anymore about him being a muggle.

“That was me! Theseus brought home a potion he needed to examine and Helena pushed it off the table and I ended up like a three-year-old. It took him a couple of days to get me back to normal.”

So it’s him. He’s the one capable of taming any kind of animal… He wonders what could he do with magical beasts.

Gellert’s definitely gonna take Newton with him.


	10. De-aged Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More de-aged Theseus please

Newt has realized that Theseus is pretty much the same wether he’s thirty eight or he’s just a three-year-old. He follows Newt around Nurmengard, pouts until his brother agrees to cuddle with him or just take him in his arms and has declared himself the official Newt protector because “I love you very much, Artemis. I take care of you.”

So he spends most of his time glaring at Grindelwald’s followers whenever they’re in the same room as Newt and they all (especially Vinda) find that pretty amusing.

“Newt,” she calls and the magizoologist turns his head towards her. Little Theseus is sitting on his lap, snuggling against him like a pleased, happy kitten. The boy frowns at her. “My lord is coming to see you. And wants to know what your favorite flowers are.”

Vinda looks like she’s about to roll her eyes, but she doesn’t.

“Forget-me-nots,” Newt says, still not sure what is that about. Grindelwald has been so nice to him since he took Newt to Nurmengard. He’s been bringing him creatures and gifts and spending time with him whenever he can and Newt doesn’t know how to respond to that. He was expecting torture and punishment and instead he gets Grindelwald being kind and soft.

It doesn’t make sense. And then Theseus tried to rescue him a couple of days ago and got himself turned into a child by one of Grindelwald’s followers. At least it’s not something permanent.

Grindelwald walks in the room, gives Newt the flowers, smiling when the magizoologist blushes.

“I’ve missed you, my love,” the dark lord leans forward, but stops cold when he hears a boy crying.

Newt picks Theseus up and starts whispering him against his ear that everything’s going to be fine, but the little boy keeps sobbing uncontrollably and it gets even worse when Grindelwald approaches.

“I think you should go,” Newt tells the dark lord. “He’s terrified of you.”

Newt starts humming a lullaby to calm him down, glaring at Grindelwald while he runs his fingers through Theseus’ hair.

“But, my love–”

“Please get out.”

And the dark lord does.

***

Gellert has been trying to woo Newton for a couple of weeks now, but it seems that his plans have been ruined because a kid is terrified of him. A child that doesn’t want to spend a second away from his brother.

That’s why it surprises Gellert when he finds Theseus sitting on Newton’s bed alone, well… Not completely alone since the demiguise is with him, but Newton is nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Newton?” Gellert says and it takes him a couple of seconds to realize the boy hasn’t started crying like he always does whenever he sees him.

In fact, the little boy crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed.

“I don’t like you.”

“Well… you’ve made that clear already,” Gellert tries not to get irritated.

“Stay away from my Artemis,” Theseus says and there’s not even a sparkle of fear in his eyes.

But Newt comes back with hot cocoa and as soon as he steps into the room, the little boy starts sobbing, making grabby hands at his brother.

Newt takes him in his arms protectively, frowning disapprovingly at the dark lord.

“I’ve told you not to come here. Don’t you see how scared he is?”

But Gellert is too shocked to respond. Newt turns his back on him and the dark lord watches as Theseus sticks his tongue out at him over his brother’s shoulder.

He can’t believe he’s been defeated by a three-year-old.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if muggle!child Newt had been in that mansion that Grindelwald had commandeered to live in in Paris. Would he still have cared whether or not that child was killed by his follower, after killing his parents. After all if wizard children were hard to care for, then muggle children were probably worse.

They hear a growl coming from the next room and Gellert groans internally because his followers really are useless, aren’t they? They just couldn’t check in the other rooms before? Perhaps use a spell to make sure there was no one else in the house?

But Gellert has to forget about that for now, so they all go check the next room and find a huge wolf ready to bite their throats if they come closer.

“It’s okay, Daisy,” Gellert’s brows quirk up in shock, because a three-year-old just managed to calm down a wolf that could easily eat him alive.

And he called it  _Daisy_. And it’s just a muggle child with huge green eyes and reddish curls and freckles and he just smiles at Gellert like he’s not even slightly afraid of him.

“Hello, Mr. Eyes!” The kid says and all of his followers gasp, outraged, but Gellert is actually amused.

“What’s your name, little boy?”

“I’m Newt Scamander!” He says, happily.

“Do you want me to kill him, Sir?” A witch whispers and Gellert finds the mere thought of little Newt getting hurt completely repulsive.

“If any of you hurts him, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” He mutters at them and turns around to look at the little boy. “Can I pick you up?”

Newt nods and stares fascinated at Gellert’s mismatched eyes.

“I like your eyes,” he comments after a while with a huge smile on his little face. “Where are Mummy and Dada?”

“They’re gone now,” Gellert says as he walks out of the room with the child in his arms.

The wolf follows him.

Newt frowns, expression a mix of confusion and sadness.

“Don’t worry, Newt. You’ll forget about them soon.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Maynni! I hope that you have a wonderful day today. I have a special request where newt is hit with a de aged spell as a four year old. Vinda rosier has to take care of him. At first she hates him but over time she grows to love him like her own son and spoil him rotten. By the time Theseus comes to rescue newt, she’s grown so attached to him that she doesn’t want to let him go and fights Theseus? Something along those lines pls

“Please, take care of him… I need to find Credence, it’ll be just a couple of days,” Grindelwald says, handing her a four-year-old with reddish curls and big green eyes she would consider cute if she actually liked kids.

But she doesn’t.

“My lord, I’m not the best choice for this–”

“I’ll be back soon, Newt,” Grindelwald ignores her, kissing the little boy’s forehead, making him chuckle.

“Goodbye, Mr. Eyes!” Vinda tries not to smile at those words, because she definitely doesn’t like kids. And she hasn’t agreed to this.

“My lord–”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Rosier.” He cuts her off again and storms out of the room.

She immediately puts the kid on the floor, grimacing. She knows that’s just a wizard turned into a child.

Why does Grindelwald wants to keep him anyway?

“Hi, I’m Newt!” The kid smiles so bright at her that she has to look away.

“I know,” Vinda spits, irritated.

“Why are you sad?” Newt asks, tilting his head to the side, confused.

“I’m not sad, I’m angry.”

“Angry is an ugly emotion,” says the little boy, looking completely serious. Vinda tries not to smile at his serious expression. “I know how to make you feel better!”

And off he storms and Vinda lets him, at least until she remembers she’s supposed to take care of him and that a child is very easy to get hurt.

“Newt, come back!”

She hears the boy giggle downstairs and curses everything and everyone because who knows when Grindelwald is gonna come back and she’s stuck with a kid.

She finds him in the living room with a rose in his tiny hand that immediately gives to her.

“See? It’s red like your lips!” Newt grins and his expression is so open and sincere that Vinda can’t help but smile in return. She’s careful to avoid the spines but it seems Newt didn’t think of that.

The little boy looks at his own hand and makes a pained expression.

“It hurts,” he sobs.

“ _Ne pleure pas_ , it’ll be fine, Newt,” she says before taking him in her arms and healing his fingers with a quick spell.

“You’re my favourite,” the boy says and Vinda smiles back at him again.

“Let’s go make some cocoa,  _mon chaton_.”

***

Vinda spends all the time with Newt, the boy explains to her about magical creatures and makes  _beautiful_  drawings of all of them. One day Abernathy saw them and said they were awful and made Newt cry so Vinda had to curse that stupid wizard and assured Newt he just said that because he was jealous of his lovely drawings.

They also take care and play with the baby Nifflers together and Vinda honestly doesn’t remember the last time she felt like that; she’s just so happy and it seems Newt is happy too.

Vinda loves to see him smile that’s why she gives him anything he wants; she’s in fact planning on getting him an unicorn, she just doesn’t know where to find one yet.

They little boy sleeps curled up next to her now, because he doesn’t want to be alone and Vinda likes to be with him anyway.

But one day Theseus Scamander finds them and even though they’re surrounded Vinda refuses to let him take little Newt.

“He’s  _mon chaton_ , you cannot take him,” she begs, getting emotional, even though she was trying not to.

“He’s my brother,” Scamander says and she honestly doesn’t care, but Newt recognizes him and runs towards the intruder.

“Thee!” He smiles happily, reaching out to him so Scamander can take him in his arms. “Look at my new friend!”

Vinda smiles for Newt, even though she just wants to cry.

She has lost him.

“Can she come with us?”

“I’m sorry, little one. But that’s not possible.”

“But Thee–”

“ _Sois sage, mon chaton_. Don’t cry,” she wipes off the tears from his cheeks. “We’ll see each other again, but not today.”

Newt nods and Vinda leans to kiss his forehead, surprised that the British auror lets her do it.

She looks at Scamander, trying not to alarm Newt.

“May I see him again?” She mouths.

“He won’t be the same,” he replies, handing the little boy a bowtruckle to distract him.

“I know, but… may I?”

“I’ll think about it, Miss Rosier.”


End file.
